The New Blossom of Hope
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Sequel to Lone Flower in the Meadow. After the Battle of Fate, what happens to the last surviving clan, HopeClan? And what happens when a new prochecy comes, threatening the peace that the clan as hoped too long for? ON HOLD for now.
1. The Begining

**The sequel has finnally come! Sorry it took so long to post, I am having the _slightest_ bit of trouble typing it. It's hard, once you start a sequel and have to come up with completely new ideas for a completely new book! But I still had to post this! I got like, four different people saying that I should make a sequel, so I _had_ to start writing one.**

**And thanks to I Am The OverLord for your review on chapter 25, that helped a lot with the second chapter! I am still _writing_ it though.**

**I do not own Warriors! On with the story!**

* * *

"Lilystar!" A cat's voice called out of the darkness. Lilystar watched as cats, their pelts shadowed by the darkness, raced off, in many directions, calling for help, but not receiving any answers. Then, she heard some of the cats cry out in pain, as if the darkness was hurting them. The voice came again, "Lilystar!"

Lilystar's eyes opened, her heart beating fast.

"Lilystar, is something wrong?" Bugspirit meowed from the entrance of Lilystar's den. "I've been calling you, and now you're shaking in fear! What's wrong?"

Bugspirit was very protective of Lilystar, she knew that the gray and white tomcat liked her, and was _very_ jealous of his brother, Shadestorm. The gray and black tomcat had captured her heart, and Bugspirit knew that they loved each other. Bugspirit was jealous, but not enough to betray the clan, or Lilystar.

"I-I'm fine," Lilystar meowed. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. I-I didn't hear you calling me." _Or I did, and that's what woke me from my nightmare._

"Okay, if you're okay now, how would you like to go hunting with Shadestorm, Ravenflame and Larkpaw?" Bugspirit asked.

Two moons after Lilysong had been named Lilystar, she had given timid little Ravenpaw his warrior name, Ravenflame. Since then, he had gotten braver and stronger, and he was becoming a very good hunter. And, he had gotten an apprentice, Larkpaw, one of the StreamClan cats that had been sent to their camp before the Battle of Fate had happened.

"Sure, I'll come," Lilystar meowed, jumping up and shaking the moss from her pelt.

After that, she padded out of her den. Her clan, HopeClan, had extended their borders, they now had all of the land that belonged to EarthClan, StreamClan _and_ the land that had belonged to FlameClan, or at least the land that belonged to FlameClan _before_ Smoke had destroyed them. Lilystar padded around a fern and over to where her gray black mate was standing, along with the black warrior Ravenflame and his tan and white apprentice, Larkpaw. Lilystar smiled, seeing that the clan was happy, and the apprentices were over their fear that the _SmokeClan_ cats would come back._ Those cats aren't fit to have a clan name! They disobeyed StarClan and killed FlameClan, and then they declared war on EarthClan and StreamClan, that is, _after_ killing Sandspirit!_ Sandspirit was Lilystar's sister. Sandspirit died as an apprentice, but Lilystar and her brother, Twigtail, along with Violetheart and Nightblaze had given Sandpaw her warrior name, Sandspirit. Twigtail had died a few moons ago, when he had been crushed by one of the Sunlight rocks, after a big rainstorm. Violetheart and Nightblaze had died in the Battle of Fate, along with many other cats, including Flashstar, Pinestorm, Fishstar, Splashfern, Moonclaw, Foxfang, and Brightpool. Also, multiple cats from StreamClan. But, that had led up to the shattered clans joining together and forming HopeClan.

"You ready, Lilystar?" Shadestorm asked as Lilystar padded over.

"Yes," Lilystar meowed, "But I think that this may be my last hunt for a while."

Larkpaw looked scared. "W-why? You aren't sick, are you? And you're defiantly not _that_ old!"

Lilystar let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "No, I will be joining the queens in the nursery, soon."

Larkpaw sighed with relief. "Good, I don't want to lose my leader _anytime_ soon, not after . . . the battle." The young cat shuddered just thinking about the Battle of Fate.

"Come on, let's go out hunting!" Lilystar meowed, running out of camp like an eager apprentice, ready to run through the forest and catch any piece of prey that came in her path.

"Lilystar, wait for us!" Shadestorm yowled playfully, chasing after his leader with Ravenflame and Larkpaw hard on his heels.

Once they got into the forest, Shadestorm, Lilystar, Ravenflame and Larkpaw hunted. Larkpaw had been from StreamClan, along with her mentor Ravenflame, so everyone headed over to the stream first. Larkpaw had caught two fish, and Ravenflame had also caught two fish by the time sunhigh came. But the time it was sunhigh, Lilystar and Shadestorm had also caught a fish each, each of them trying their best. They had both been from EarthClan, who mainly caught the small creatures of the forest instead of fish. After their fishing lesson, everyone headed into the forest to do some forest hunting. Lilystar caught a rabbit and three mice. Shadestorm had caught a thrush, a shrew and two doves. Ravenflame had caught a mouse and a squirrel. Larkpaw caught a squirrel and a pigeon. Everyone headed back to camp with multiple pieces of fresh kill.

But as they neared camp, Lilystar heard cats fighting. _It was coming from inside the camp!_ Lilystar, Shadestorm, Ravenflame and Larkpaw dropped their prey under a fern and raced into camp. Around six cats were swarming through the camp, wrecking the fresh kill pile, frightening the kits as the queens herded them into the nursery and fighting the warriors. Most of the warriors were out of camp at the time, hunting, border patrolling or teaching their apprentices. Only two warriors remained in the camp.

* * *

**Okay, this was sort of like an introduction, and it _is_ the first chapter, so it's allowed to be an introduction! And who are these cats attacking camp? There _can't_ be any more clans, can there be? Read to find out, people!  
And if you want to read more, REVIEW!  
Can I have three reviews before I update again? Please?  
Thanks! **

**~Starlight Warrior 1092**

**XD**


	2. StarClan's Message

**Well, I got the next chapter up! Now I have to go and do _more_ typing! *sighs* I have too many stories . . . But, at least this one is up, right?**

**I do not own Warriors, okay?**

* * *

"Attack!" Lilystar screeched as she and her partol raced through the camp entrance. The cats looked stratled to see four more, battle ready cats coming for them. All six cats turned and fled through the rear exit of the camp. "Serves you right!" Lilystar called after them as they fled.

"Was anyone hurt?" Lilystar meowed.

"M-me," Owlfrost, one of the newer warriors, meowed. He was limping, his paw was all red and bloody, and his face was twisted in pain.

"I'm coming!" Silverpoppy meowed, with Spottedpaw hard on her heels. Feildfern and Featherfall smiled, both of them had moved to the elders den, though they both still helped with the medicine cat jobs. Feildfern was still mentoring Spottedpaw, and would still give her her medicine cat name when her time came to be a full medicine cat.

Silverpoppy then wrapped Owlfrost's wound as Spottedpaw rubbed marigold juice onto Brairfrost, the other cat's, wounds. She had a few scratches on her fluffy peltt, but nothing serious.

"Are all of the kits, queens and elders safe?" Lilystar meowed.

"Yes," One of the elders, Smokefern, called from the elders den. "Brave Owlfrost protected us from those cats, saving us."

"Good job," Lilystar murmured to Owlfrost, whose face lit up with pride from being complemented by the leader.

Lilystar headed over to her den after making sure every cat was getting to the medicine cat's den or into their nests. _What did those cats want? Owlfrost was brave, saving the kits and elders like that._ Lilystar curled up in her nest, wanting the gudiance that only StarClan could give her.

_Lilystar opened her eyes. _Where am I? Am I in StarClan?_ She padded through the forest, looking for the dead warriors._

"Are you here?" Lilystar called out, hoping for an answer. "StarClan? I am here seeking guidance! Please help me!"

A warrior padded out of the shadows. It was an old, gray and white tomcat with pale yellowish eyes. "You have some, Lilystar of HopeClan_." Lilystar was a little shocked. _Does he not like my clan? How can he be of StarClan then?_ "What, mouse got your tounge?" The old cat spat._

"No," Lilystar said fiercely. "I have some in search of guidance. But you are not the cat that I was looking for. Where's Sandspirit, Twigtail, Nightblaze and Violetheart?"

"They aren't here right now," The old cat hissed. "Right now, all you get is Thrushfang, me!"

"Okay then, Thrushfang_, I need StarClan's guidance. What do I do about those cats that attacked our clan?" Lilystar asked._

"Why should I care?" Thrushfang growled.

"I didn't come here to see you!" Lilystar hissed. "Now, are there any other cats of StarClan around here?"

Thrushfang sighed. "

Good luck Lilystar, lead your clan well. HopeClan has much ahead of it, challenging times will return and the new clan tested. The blossm of hope may wilt under the rising pressure. Remember that Lilystar. Don't let love muddle the clan's fate. A leaders life is ment to be hard, it's not as easy as you might think. Seize the moment!"

"What?" Lilystar meowed, shocked.

Is this cat actually trying to _help_ me?_Stars swirled before Lilystar's eyes, blinding her._

"Lilystar!"

Lilystar's eyes flashed open. Bugspirit was standing before her, looking like he was worried.

"Yes, Bugspirit?" Lilystar meowed, pulling herself up in her nest and licking herself a few times.

"The sunhigh patrol wanted to report that the cats had left out territory, and other than them, the borders are silent," Bugspirit meowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lilystar sighed. "And the clan will be too, even if I'm not sleeping in the leader's den."

"Is it time?" Bugspirit meowed. "Are you ready to move to the nersary?"

"Why, do you want me gone?" Lilystar laughed.

Bugspirit looked shocked. "N-no! I-I was j-just wondering, t-that's a-all!"

"It's okay, Bugspirit!" Lilystar laughed. "I think it is time for me to move dens. But, you will still act like I'm your leader, though. i still want all of the normal updates, and I make the decisions around here, okay?"

"Yes Lilystar!" Bugspirit meowed.

_I am lucky to have such great friends! I wish times could always be like this!_

"I'm going to announce it to the clan right now," Lilystar meowed. "But first, I have to talk to Silverpoppy." _And Featherfall._ Featherfall had retired, and Silverpoppy was now the main medicine cat.

Lilystar headed over to the medicine cat's den and looked around for her friend.

"Silverpoppy!" She called.

"Come on in!" Silverpoppy called back.

Lilystar padded into the den and spotted her silver friend. Silverpoppy was pulling a thorn out of Streampaw's paw. He winced in pain as she pulled it out and spat it on the ground.

"All better," Silverpoppy meowed softly as she rubbed goldenrod juice onto the young cat's cut.

"Thanks!" He meowed as he scampered away.

"Go to your nest and rest!" Silverpoppy called after him. "Stay off your paw!"

Silverpoppy then turned to Lilystar. "How can I help you?"

"I got a warning from StarClan, from a cat named Thrushfang," Lilystar meowed. "Have you ever met him before?"

"No, I don't think so," Silverpoppy meowed. "What did he say?"

"He told me; good luck Lilystar, lead your clan well. HopeClan has much ahead of it, challenging times will return and the new clan tested. The blossm of hope may wilt under the rising pressure. Remember that Lilystar. Don't let love muddle the clan's fate. A leaders life is ment to be hard, it's not as easy as you might think. Seize the moment!" Lilystar meowed. "What did he mean?"

"Well," Silverpoppy meowed. "Can I get the other medicine cats' oppions about this too?"

"Sure," Lilystar meowed. "I'll get Featherfall."

"Okay, I'll get Feildfern and Spottedwing," Silverpoppy meowed. Spottedpaw had gotten the name Spottedwing not long ago.

Lilystar raced over to the elders den. "Featherfall?"

"I'm here," Featherfall meowed, padding out of the den. "You need me?"

"Yes," Lilystar meowed. "I need all of my medicine cats."

Featherfall nodded and followed Lilystar back to the medicine cat's den. Feildfur and Spottedwing were already in the medicine cat's den, with Silverpoppy next to them.

"Okay, I wanted to ask all of you about a warning from StarClan," Lilystar meowed. Silverpoppy nodded, so Lilystar continued. "A cat named Thrushfang warned me and gave me this message- he told me; good luck Lilystar, lead your clan well. HopeClan has much ahead of it, challenging times will return and the new clan tested. The blossm of hope may wilt under the rising pressure. Remember that Lilystar. Don't let love muddle the clan's fate. A leaders life is ment to be hard, it's not as easy as you might think. Seize the moment!" Lilystar paused. "What does he mean?"

"He said _challenging times will return and the new clan tested_, so he may mean that HopeClan's peace may not last much longer," Featherfall meowed.

"And the blossom of hope, what might that mean?" Spottedwing meowed. "Is it Lilystar?"

"Me?" Lilystar asked. "No, it _can't_ be! I-I thought that I was the lone flower, along with my mother?"

"You may be the blossom of hope," Feildfur meowed. "And he also warned about love _muddling_ the clan's fate. Be careful about that, Lilystar."

"Yes," Featherfall agreed.

* * *

**Ooh, a warning / prophecy / thingy! That's great! Oh, and thanks to I Am The OverLord who gave me the warning idea in her last review to Lone Flower in the Meadow! It is amazing! And like I told you personally, it still sounds like an old, StarClan cat! XD Please review and if you have any suggestions, I always like suggestions! Can I have . . . **_3_** more reviews please? Thanks! XD**


	3. Recieving The Message

**Hey all you people who may be reading this. THIS IS AN EDIT. I just noticed that one of my chapters got deleted from the list of updates. Oops. No _wonder_ the next chapter make NO sense.**

**Sorry about that. I'll get everyone to come back to this chapter... yeah.**

**I do not own Warriors. Never have, never will.**

* * *

_"Hopekit, Hopekit, wake up," A voice called to the young ginger and white she kit._

_ Hopekit opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She thought, looking around. She was surrounded by a forest, but it wasn't the forest that HopeClan called home, it was a forest that smelled . . . different. Hopekit got up and padded aound, looking for cats._

_ "Hopekit," A cat called to her. Hopekit looked up to see a brwon tomcat sitting next to a bush. He looked kindly at her as she padded over._

_ "How do you know my name?" She asked._

_ "Do you not know who I am?" The tom meowed. When Hopekit shook her head, he meowed, "_I_ am the one who gave you that name Hopekit. I am your father, Pinestorm."_

_ "Father!" Hopekit squealed in glee as she leaped at her father palyfully. "I missed you! I never got to really know you at all!"_

_ "You may not have gotten to know me," Pinestorm meowed, "But I have been watching over you for a long time, ever since you were born. You are special, Hopekit."_

_ "Me? Special?" Hopekit meowed. "How?"_

_ "Other than being the greatset daughter in the world?" Pinestorm joked. "Hopekit, you are part of a prophecy."_

_ "Really?" Hopekit gasped. _Why me? Why am I so special?

_ "The new blossom of Hope shall keep the light of the clan alive, when the times are the hardest. When the Lily falls, the new blossom of Hope may start to wilt under the rising pressure. But remember, StarClan is with you. In the end, the new flower reaches towards the sky, becoming one with the stars," Pinestorm meowed. "Good luck, my daughter."_

Hopekit's eyes flashed open. _What just happened? Do I really have a prophecy?_ Hopekit looked around. Her two brothers were play fighting over a mouse, and her mother was watching them with pride. Hopekit padded over to them.

"Hopekit, you're awake!" Redbird meowed. "I was worried when you wouldn't wake up, but Silverpoppy told me that you were just really focused on your dream!"

"I was," Hopekit answered. "I dreamed of StarClan. I dreamed of _Pinestorm_."

Redbird's eyes flashed with sorrow at the mention of her dead mate. _Oops! I didn't want to make her sad!_ Hopekit pressed against her mother's side.

"Don't be sad mommy," Hopekit meowed. "Joining StarClan isn't a bad thing. it's a good thing, it means that you were a brave, noble cat in life and therefor get to be rewarded with a great _afterlife_."

"How did my daughter get so smart?" Redbird purred. "And I know, I _want_ to remember all of the good times that I had with Pinestorm, and always remember how brave and noble he was, and I _know_ that he will be safe in the paws of StarClan, but sometimes I _can't_ without getting sad. I wish you had known him when he was still alive."

"Me too," Hopekit agreed. "He was so nice to me!" _And he told me about my destiny._

"What did he tell you?" Redbird asked.

_Should I tell her about the prophecy? No, I think that I should keep it a secret for now!_ "He t-told me that I was the greatest daughter in the world," Hopekit meowed. "And that I was special."

"You are special, sweetie," Redbird meowed. "And he was right about the greatset daughter in the world too."

"Fox attack!" Flashkit screeched as he lept at Hopekit.

Hopekit squealed as she fell to the ground. She tried to fight off her brother, but she couldn't when Pinekit joined in too.

"I got the fresh kill!" Larkpaw meowed loudly as she padded into the nursery.

Pinekit and Flashkit both jumped off of Hopekit and raced over to Larkpaw. Pinekit and Flashkit both took a mouse and flung a rabbit over to Redbird. Hopekit followed her brothers and took a sparrow, only _after_ thanking Larkpaw. Hopekit nibbled on her sparrow as her brothers played with their mice. She watched as Redbird scolded them for playing with their food, but she also saw, as soon as Redbird turned around, they started playing again. Hopekit sighed. _I wish _my_ life could be all fun and games. I wish someone _else_ could've gotten the prophecy instead of me. what does it even mean?_

"_The new blossom of Hope shall keep the light of the clan alive, when the times are the hardest._" Hopekit found herself whispering the words. "That means, whoever the 'new blossom of hope' is will keep the clan alive when times ger hard."

Hopekit looked around, making sure no one was listening. She caught only one cat watching her, her best friend Shadowkit.

"What are you whispering about?" Shadowkit meowed, padding over.

"N-nothing!" Hopekit meowed. _Too fast._

"Come on, I _know_ you were talking about something!" Shadowkit meowed.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Hopekit meowed. "Just not here."

Hopekit padded over to her mother. "Can I go outside and play with Shadowkit?"

"Sure," Redbird purred as she laid down to go to sleep.

"Thank you!" Hopekit meowed as she raced over to Shadowkit. "Okay, come with me!"

Shadowkit followed her as they headed over to a fern and sat beneath it.

"So, I want to know what you were talking about," Shadowkit meowed.

"Okay, last night, I dreamed that I was in StarClan's hunting grounds," Hopekit meowed. "My father, pinestorm, met me there and told me about a prophecy." Shadowkit stared at her with wide eyes as she repeated the prophecy quietly. "_The new blossom of Hope shall keep the light of the clan alive, when the times are the hardest. When the Lily falls, the new blossom of Hope may start to wilt under the rising pressure. But remember, StarClan is with you. In the end, the new flower reaches towards the sky, becoming one with the stars._"

"So what does it mean?" Shadowkit meowed.

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Hopekit meowed. "Would you like to help?"

"Yes!" Shadowkit mewed.

* * *

**Cute little Hopekit. I must try VERY hard not to make her a mary sue. I don't want a mary sue, so I need to mess her up sometime. Also, I know that the prophecy is VERY clear, but I've had much more practice since I started this. Hopefully the story will get better.**

**-.-' There's a reason this hasn't been updated since March, 2011. No one cares to review. Eh, please review?**


	4. Learning The Message

**Sorry it's taken so long to get the new chapter up! This story... just isn't coming to me... But I _will_ finish it! I promise!**

**I do _not_ own Warrior. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. I do own my clan(s), cats, ect.**

**EDIT: Sorry, wrongish order of chapter. Eh... -.-'**

* * *

"Lilystar," Lilystar lifted her head to see Bugspirit standing at the front of her den.

"Yes?" Lilystar yawned.

"There have been reports of rogues around the borders," Bugspirit meowed. "Do you think that it's those same cats?"

"I think that it could be," Lilystar meowed. "Does anyone recognize the scents?"

"They all reported different cats," Bugspirit meowed. "Ravenflame, Shadestorm, Robinfang and I all took patrols around each of the different borders. Also Lilystar, I think that we should expand our territory out a little bit."

"Yes, we should," Lilystar agreed. "And each patrol should be asked to check for the rogues' scents at the borders. Bugspirit, could Ravenflame lead a patrol to search the territory past HopeClan's borders? I want to see how many rogues, foxes, badgers and other dangerous things are in the other clan's old territories. He can take Heatherfrost, Webshine, Robinfang and Larkpaw with him."

"Maybe not Robinfang," Bugspirit meowed. "She was thinking about becoming an elder. How about Brairfrost instead?"

"Okay," Lilystar meowed. "I'll tell them. Could you help me gather them in my den?"

"Sure," Bugspirit meowed.

Once all of the cats were gathered, Lilystar told them about their mission. Every one of the five cats was excited, Larkpaw the most. She had never been past the borders, and she couldn't wait to go.

"Okay, you can all go now. Please stop with Silverpoppy and Feildfern before leaving. They will give you some herbs. And Bugspirit," Lilystar meowed. "Can you tell the clan? Like, not at once, but... tell a few cats and tell them to pass it around. I want the clan to know, but I don't want there to be any doubts about this exploration. Okay?"

"Sure," Bugspirit meowed. "I can do that."

_I have such a good deputy._ "Thank you, so much." Lilystar lay down. _There hasn't been a new prophecy in a long time. Am I wrong to do this? Is that why StarClan has been so silent?_

_ 'That isn't the reason.'_ Lilystar watched as the form of her sister, Sandpaw, now known as Sandspirit, appeared next to her once all of the other cats were gone.

"Then what _is_ the reason," Lilystar asked.

_'StarClan has sent a new message, but the cat who has received the message must stay quiet about it. They are only telling one other cat, and I'm sorry, Lilystar, but it is not you.'_

"Do they not trust me?" Lilystar asked, her voice clouded with worry.

_'It is not that. They are young, and mischievous. They only tell things to certain cats.' _Sandspirit started to fade away. _'Lilystar, remember. Do what _you_ think is right, not what others tell you. If you believe, then when you join StarClan, you will find yourself ready.'_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lilystar mewed as her sister faded away. _When you join StarClan..._ Lilystar shuddered at the words. _I _can't_ join StarClan yet! I have a clan to take care of!_ But the words continued to haunt Lilystar as she fell asleep in her nest.

"The new blossom of Hope..." Shadowkit meowed. "New blossom... Hope... Hope!" Hopekit jumped, startled by how loud Shadowkit said that.

"Shush!" Hopekit whispered.

"Sorry," Shadowkit laughed. "But... Hope! That could mean you, right? _Hope_kit?"

_Me? Why would it mean me?... 'Hopekit, you are part of a prophecy.' Pinestorm's words rang in Hopekit's ears. 'Good luck, my daughter.'_ "It _is_ me..." Hopekit whispered. "Pinestorm, my father, told me that I was in the prophecy."

"Oh my _StarClan!_" Shadowkit's eyes lit up. "My best friend is part of a prophecy! That's so cool!"

"Keep quiet!" Hopekit mewed, hoping that no cat heard the loud tom.

"Sorry," Shadowkit muttered. "But come _on!_ If other cats knew that you were in a prophecy, you would be the star apprentice! Nothing and no one would hurt you, or hate you!"

"No," Hopekit growled. "Many cats would hate me. Some could be jealous, some would want all the attention, and some would be frightened of me. And then _evil_ cats might try to kill me."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way..." Shadowkit looked thoughtful for a moment. "It could be our secret! I wouldn't tell _anyone!_"

"I know you, you wouldn't!" Hopekit purred. _I can rely on Shadowkit. He's always been my friend. And he always will be, 'till the day we both join StarClan!_

"Hopekit!" Redbird called. "Shadowkit! Come on back to the nursery!"

"Coming, Redbird!" Hopekit called back. Then to Shadowkit she mewed, "Let's go. We don't need to get into trouble about this."

"Okay," Shadowkit meowed, padding back to the nursery with Hopekit by his side.

"What were you two doing?" Redbird asked when they got back. "Not spying on the leader, I hope?"

"We would _never!_" Hopekit gasped. Then she noticed that her mother was just joking around by the playful glint in her eyes. "We were talking together over by those ferns." Hopekit flicked her tail over to the clump of ferns.

"Okay, I believe you," Redbird purred, licking her daughters head. Shadowkit escaped over to his own nest before Redbird could give him a lick on the head too. Hopekit mouthed the word '_lucky_' before she plopped down into her nest and closed her eyes. But they didn't stay closed for long.

"Attack!" Bugspirit screeched. "We're under attack!"

* * *

**So, how ws that? Short, I know. But it is better than nothing, right? Please, please, if anyone is still reading this, please review! It would make me happy! Just no flames please...**


	5. They Take The Future

**EDIT: Oops. One chapter messed up the order. Eh... -.-'**

**Oh my StarClan, it's been a long time. And I thought that having school back would make me more organized. Nope. Well, it does, but it also gives me SO MUCH HOMEWORK. Darn you advanced classes!**

**Enough of my babbling... I do not own Warriors. Warriors (c) Erin Hunter. I only own my warrior kitties, my clans... my plotline... yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, here's the last line of the last chapter...**

"Attack!" Bugspirit screeched. "We're under attack!" **Now enjoy.**

* * *

Lilystar watched as the clearing exploded with cats. They were claws flying everywhere. Lilystar looked wildly around. That was when she heard the screech. _Hopekit! Shadowkit! Flashkit! Pinekit!_ Lilystar raced over to the kits. A cat, his eyes gleaming black and his fur matching his eyes, was clawing at Pinekit. Lilystar saw Redbird being held down by another cat, having to watch her kit being attacked.

"No!" Redbird hissed, continuing to struggle under her attacker's paws.

Lilystar was about to jump, when a ginger and white cat stepped up. _Hopekit!_ Hopekit, with unnatural strength, leaped at the cat tormenting her brother. Her claws flashed, and a deep line of crimson appeared on the cat's flank. The cat howled, and released Pinekit. Flashkit grabbed his brother and pulled him to the back of the nursery. Shadowkit helped Hopekit hobble away.

Lilystar leaped at the cat that was holding down Redbird. She clawed at the face of the cat. Suddenly, the cat wasn't an enemy... the cat who was attacking looked like a mirror image of... herself? Lilystar gasped, falling backwards. The cat smirked and sunk their claws into Lilystar's leg. Lilystar howled with pain. Redbird suddenly came out of nowhere and ripped the cat off of Lilystar. The cat then ran from the nursery, tail between legs.

"Are you okay, Lilystar?" Redbird asked.

"I-I-" Lilystar gasped. "I'm fine, j-just a scratch." But when Lilystar tried to stand, she found it wasn't 'just a scratch'.

"You need Silverpoppy," Redbird gasped. "I'll bring her!" Redbird raced from the den.

"Hopekit," Lilystar murmured. The small ginger and white she kit looked up. "Great job. You fought like a warrior. Continue fighting like that, and learn the warrior code and how to hunt, and you'll be a warrior in no time." The small kit smiled. She looked _really_ tired.

"Lilystar!" Shadestorm called, racing into the den. He gasped at the cut in her leg. Just then, Redbird returned with Silverpoppy and some herbs.

"That's a big 'scratch'," Silverpoppy commented. "Now, let's see if we can fix it."

"Thanks," Lilystar meowed to the older queen, who nodded. She went over and checked on the kits.

"It'll be okay, Lilystar," Shadestorm murmured. "And, since you're in here, you might as well move here permanently."

"What?" Lilystar whined like a kit. "But I don't want to! I have a den. I can move _there!_"

"No," Silverpoppy meowed as she rubbed herbs on Lilystar's leg. "You'll stay here. You're due in a moon. I'll get one of the apprentices make a nest for you."

"Aww," Lilystar pouted. Flashkit purred with laughter. Shadestorm did too.

"And now, anyone else hurt?" Silverpoppy asked.

"Pinekit!" Redbird wailed. She raced over to her son and started licking the blood off of his fur. Silverpoppy helped, and then wrapped him up in cobwebs.

"Lilystar," Bugspirit meowed, walking into the nursery. "It was those same cats. I think they _want_ something from us. I-I think that they want our _territory_."

"Interesting," Lilystar meowed. "We've got some _rogues_ to chase away."

"Not you," Bugspirit meowed. "But do you want to organize a patrol tomorrow to? It's to late tonight, and there's a lot of wounded." He then saw Pinekit. "Even the kits? These cats are _cold hearted_."

"Yeah," Lilystar agreed.

_"Beware," a voice whispered in Hopekit's sleeping ears. "They're coming. They take the future... they'll take you too..."_

_ "What do you mean?" Hopekit wailed. "How can someone take the future? That's not possible! And me? Why would they take me?"_

_ "Hopekit," a cat was coming into view. It was a silvery white she cat. Her blue eyes glowed in the pale moonlight. "You need to leave this place, Hopekit. They're here. And they've taken you."_

_ "W-what?" Hopekit stuttered._

_ "Wake up, Hopekit," the silver cat meowed. "Wake up..."_

_ "Wake up..."_

"Wake up!" A ginger paw poked Hopekit in the side. _Flashkit?_ Hopekit looked up. That _wasn't_ Flashkit!

"Who are you?" Hopekit hissed, her fur rising on her neck. "Where am I?"

"Well good morning to you, too," the ginger kit scoffed. "I don't know where we are, for your information. I was going to ask _you_ where we are."

Hopekit looked around. There were kits here, a lot of kits... and... the cats that had raided the camp! "I know these cats!" Hopekit hissed. "They raided our camp! They... they must've stolen me during the night..." Hopekit thought of her mother, how worried Redbird must be right now!

"Camp... you're a clan cat too?" The ginger kit asked. "I'm _Firekit_, of a clan called FallenClan. There was this clan, you see, well, _five_ clans, and there was a great battle. All of the survivors of the clans - FishClan, BirdClan, SquirrelClan, ToadClan and RabbitClan - came together and formed FallenClan, the clan made of the fallen clans of the forest."

"M-my name's Hopekit," Hopekit meowed. "I'm from a clan called HopeClan. It was formed when there was a great battle between EarthClan, my mothers clan, who teamed up with StreamClan, and the cats from FlameClan who didn't want to follow this evil cat, Shadow, as he tried to take over the clans. My father was killed in that battle before I was born though, so I only met him in my dreams. The clan was named HopeClan in hope that it will survive, and it has."

"Wow," Firekit meowed. "I thought that there was only one clan, FallenClan, and that there were no other clans... _anywhere!_"

"It's a big place," Hopekit purred. "Of course there will be more clans!"

"Want to meet some more of FallenClan?" Firekit asked.

"S-sure," Hopekit meowed. _What could go wrong with meeting Firekit's clanmates?_ She followed the ginger kit over to a black tomcat, a silver she cat, a golden and white she cat, and two gray cats, a she cat and a tomcat.

"This is Blackkit, Moonkit, Sparrowkit, Riverkit and Thornkit," Firekit meowed. "Everyone, this is Hopekit. She's from a different clan- HopeClan."

"Hi," Moonkit purred. Sparrowkit nodded her head, and Riverkit and her brother Thornkit echoed, "Hello." Blackkit just looked away coldly.

"H-hello everyone," Hopekit meowed. _Cat from another clan... can I be friends with them, since they aren't my rivals?_

* * *

**I added some new kitties in! Hopekit finds that there may not just be one clan... but multiple! 0.0 *le gasp***

**I know it was kinda short, but I have lots of things going on... to think about... :( So yeah, please review! :)**

_Important V V V_

**EVERYONE WHO HASN'T, GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 3. I FORGOT TO PUT IT IN ORIGIONALLY. SORRY! :D**


End file.
